


Will This Last?

by bluemadridista



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Developing Relationship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, FC Chelsea, Fluff, M/M, Sweet, chelsea players (mentioned)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-08
Updated: 2013-02-08
Packaged: 2017-11-28 14:05:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/675228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluemadridista/pseuds/bluemadridista
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fernando has always been with Juan or Sergio, but when they're gone he looks to his friend David Luiz to comfort him. David quickly begins to fall in love, but will it last?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Will This Last?

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
> Hope you enjoy. Please leave comments and/or kudos if you like!

When Fernando joined up with Chelsea for the US tour after weeks of being on holiday with his family, he didn’t feel as refreshed and ready to get to work as everyone might think. He was lonely. He had been even with Olalla by his side. He missed Sergio and now he was facing the preseason without his best friend, because Juan had been called up to Spain’s Olympic team.

On top of all that, he was stuck rooming with the new kid, Hazard. He wanted to be rooming with Juan, of course, but in his absence he would have taken David Luiz, Ramires, even Cech or Ivanovic.

He walked into the room assigned to him and plopped his bag onto the bed nearest the door and the bathroom. Eden walked out of the bathroom with his bathroom kit under his arm. He smiled a little shyly which made Fernando’s eyebrow arch. The kid came off as cocky to him before. “I was going to take that bed, if you don’t mind. I like being close to the door. It’s a superstition, I guess.”

Fernando offered him a warm smile. “That’s fine. I’ll take the other. I don’t mind. I’m not superstitious.”

“It’s stupid I know,” Eden said, shaking his head and chuckling.

“No, you’re fine,” Fernando said, moving his bag to the other bed. He watched Eden from the corner of his eye packing his little small away in a bigger one. “Do you play FIFA?” He asked.

Eden grimaced. “Sometimes, but I’m not very good.”

“That’s okay. Do you wanna play a little? I like to unwind after a flight, you know?”

“I would like to, but I’m heading over to De Bruyne’s room. He and Lucas want to watch a movie before it gets too late.” Eden watched Fernando’s hopeful face fall. “You can join us, if you want,” he offered.

Fernando forced a smile and shook his head. “No, that’s okay. Thanks though.”

After Eden left a few minutes later, Fernando changed into his pajamas and climbed in bed. He grabbed his phone from the bedside table and stared at the empty notification bar. He longed to see at least one notification of a new message from Sergio or Juan, even Olalla. He hadn’t heard from Sergio since their last night together, Mata since he’d gone off to the Olympics or Olalla since he left the house to go to the airport to fly to Philadelphia. Why had everyone abandoned him?

He placed his phone back on the table and rolled onto his side. A tear trickled down his cheek and he wished for sleep. He didn’t want to cry and he didn’t want to miss anyone. He just wanted to sleep and (hopefully) dream that everything was perfect. His eyes had just finally closed when someone knocked at the door.

He jumped, startled by the sudden loud noise. He threw back the covers and climbed out of bed. When he opened the door, the bright light from the hallway forced his eyes closed before he could even see who was standing in the doorway. He knew immediately when the person spoke.

“Are you asleep already, Nando?” David Luiz asked.

“It’s almost ten, isn’t it?” Fernando defended, rubbing his burning eyes. “I’m jetlagged.”

“I didn’t even know you were off the jet to be lagged,” David said.

“If you didn’t know, what are you doing here? Come in. My eyes hurt…” Fernando left the door and let David follow him.

David closed the door behind him and followed Fernando, in the dark. “Sorry,” he said, giggling when he ran into Fernando’s back.

Fernando smiled and grabbed David’s hand to guide him to his bed, so they could sit down. “Did you come here looking for Hazard?”

“No, I came here, because Hazard told me you were here. I went around to everyone’s room to bug them. Well, only a few people actually, because when I got to Kevin’s room, Eden was there and…”

“I got it,” Fernando interjected. He jumped when he felt David’s hair tickle the side of his neck. David leaned his head over on his shoulder.

“Are you okay?” David asked quietly. “I know you’re lonely without Sergio or Juan.”

Fernando felt tears pricking at his eyelids and found himself glad for the darkness. His usual response to such a question would be the standard, “I’m fine,” but he knew his good friend would see right through that. Besides there was no real reason to fake it and try to hide his feelings. “I am lonely without them. And sad. They haven’t even sent me a text in weeks.”

“I didn’t think they would. Sergio never seems to communicate when you’re not face-to-face, and Juan is so busy. That’s why I tried to text you extra, so you wouldn’t feel so lonely.”

“Thanks, David. It was really nice getting your texts. I wish you’d have sent one a few minutes ago. I was really miserable trying to fall asleep all alone.”

“I thought you were probably on a flight. I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay. It’s not your fault.”

David felt around until he found Fernando’s hand resting on his thigh. He wiggled his hand under it and threaded their fingers together. “You know I’m here for you always, Nando.”

“I know, David.” Fernando leaned his head over on David’s fluffy head. His hair was like a pillow.

“I can stay with you tonight if you want me to…” David offered.

“I don’t know how Eden would like that. I don’t know him that well. I don’t want to make him mad.”

David grimaced. He didn’t know Hazard that well either. They would only be sleeping next to each other, but he still might think it was weird. “You can come to my room. Rami won’t mind, you know that. He’s asleep anyway.”

“That sounds good,” Fernando replied quietly. “Are you ready to sleep now? I’m tired.”

“Sure, Nando. Come on.”

Fernando let David take lead him out of his room. He left his phone on the bedside table. Why should he bother taking it? No one would try to contact him anyway.

 

When Fernando awoke the next morning, David’s head was on his chest and his arm was over his stomach. He absent-mindedly reached over to check his phone for messages before he remembered it was back in his room. He frowned down at David’s frizzy head. He didn’t want to wake him, but he desperately wanted to check his phone. Regardless of the amount of times he had checked it and found nothing, he hoped every morning that something would be there.

He inched out from under David and quietly crept out of the room he shared with Ramires. When reached his room, he entered it as quietly as he had left David’s. It was just barely after six. He didn’t want to risk waking Eden.

When he opened the door, he was shocked to see Eden awake, freshly showered, and sitting on the end of his bed in a towel. “Morning,” he offered when Fernando walked in and closed the door.

Fernando turned away from him and walked to his side of the room. “Morning,” he offered quietly.

“Where did you sleep last night?” Eden asked. He regretted it the moment the words left his mouth. He was curious, but immediately thought it was rude to ask.

“With David Luiz and Ramires. We’re good friends, you know,” Fernando said.

“Yeah, yeah, I knew that,” Eden replied. “I fell asleep in Kevin’s room. I just came back this morning.”

Fernando was gathering his things to take a shower while Eden spoke. “Be careful about that. Robbie doesn’t always like us staying late in the other guys’ rooms,” he warned. “I need a shower. Are you finished in there?”

Eden nodded when Fernando turned and looked at him. “No one saw me coming back, so I think about okay. Let me fix my hair and then you can have the bathroom.”

Fernando nodded and muttered, “Sure,” as Eden walked off into the bathroom. Fernando dropped his things onto the bed and quickly grabbed his phone from the bedside table. He was hesitant to check his messages in front of the new transfer. If there was nothing, he might be emotional, but if there was a message from Sergio or even Juan, he would definitely get emotional.

Eden walked out of the bathroom just in time to see Fernando throw his phone onto the bed. “Bad news?” He asked, noting the way Fernando glared at the phone as if it had personally offended him.

“No,” Fernando grumbled. He grabbed his things and marched to the bathroom before Eden could say another word. There had, of course, been nothing on his phone.

When he emerged from the bathroom, Eden was gone – already down to breakfast, Fernando assumed. He grabbed his phone before he left to join his teammates, but didn’t bother to check for messages.

“Nando!” David called out as soon as he caught side of Fernando walking into the private dining hall that Chelsea had taken over.

Fernando walked to the table at which David was seated with Ramires, Lucas, the Belgians, Marin, and Ivanovic. He took the empty seat at David’s side and smiled at him. “Good morning,” he greeted.

“Did you get my message?” David asked with a bright smile. “You didn’t reply,” he added with a fake pout.

“When did you send it? When I checked it I didn’t have any messages.” Fernando pulled his phone out of his pocket. Sure enough, there was one unread message. He frowned. “You must have sent it while I was in the shower. I didn’t look before I came down.”

David shrugged his shoulders. “I sent it as soon as I woke up.”

Fernando nodded and opened the message. _Why didn’t you wake me up before you left? I was cold without you. *mean face* See you at breakfast. ;)_

“Sorry,” Fernando whispered. “I thought it would be mean to wake you.”

David smiled. “It’s okay. Ready for training today?”

Fernando groaned. He was not ready. First time back after a long break was always hard, but with the depression on top of it…he was in for one crappy day.

 

“What do you feel like doing?” David asked later that night. Training had lasted all day and then the squad ate dinner together. It was just after eight and David was perched on the head of Fernando’s bed. Fernando was lying down with his arms crossed over his eyes.

“Sleeping for a week,” Fernando grumbled. “Dying… both.”

David nudged Fernando’s elbow. “You do not feel like dying. Stop it, Nando,” he said, giggling. “You want to play some video games?”

“No.”

“You want to watch some television? They have good television here. There’s this reality show where…”

“No.”

David crossed his arms over his chest and pouted. “Do you want to watch a movie?”

“I’m too tired to concentrate on anything.”

“It’s only eight, Nando. You’re gonna sleep at eight?”

“I’m tired and I’m aching. I haven’t been training recently like you.”

David slid down to lie next to Fernando on his side. “I’m sorry, Nando,” he said. He pulled Fernando’s arm away from his eyes and held his hand, fingers threaded together.

“David, your hair is in my face,” Fernando said with a laugh when David laid his head on his shoulder.

“Sorry.” David turned his head up, so that his face was pressed to Fernando’s neck, rather than his unruly hair.

Fernando sighed contentedly. It felt good to lay like that with someone again even if it was David who was only his friend, didn’t think of him in that way at all, and…

“Nando…”

“Yeah? Can you turn off the light? I’m too tired. It’s making my eyes hurt.”

“Nando, you’ll fall asleep.”

“That’s the point.”

“You’re still in your clothes…”

“I’ll get out of them then. I’m sorry, David. You don’t have to stay here. I’m just so tired.”

“I want to stay here. Take your pants off.”

“What?” Fernando jerked his arm away from his eyes and looked up at David. His eyes almost immediately closed, because of the light. “What?” He repeated, rubbing his burning eyes.

“Take your pants off, so you can at least be comfortable if you fall asleep. Or are you getting up to put on pajamas?”

“I’ll put on pajamas. Are you staying? Shouldn’t you get pajamas if you are?”

“I’ll go get them.”

When David returned to the room, Fernando was topless under the covers with his arms crossed over his face again. David was wearing a white t-shirt and his blue Chelsea pajama bottoms. He clicked off the light and walked over to climb into bed with Fernando. “You sure Hazard will be okay with this?” He asked, rolling onto his side and returning to his former position with his face pressed against Fernando’s neck.

“I don’t know, but he’s staying in Kevin’s room tonight anyway. They’re watching Star Wars or something.”

“Good,” David mumbled. “I miss staying over with you since you got with Mata.”

“I’m not _with_ him,” Fernando rebutted.

David laid his arm over Fernando’s stomach and pressed himself closer to his body. Fernando took his arm away from his eyes and started playing with David’s curls.

“Are you with Sergio?” David asked.

“No. You know that only lasts the summer. Why are you asking me all these questions? I’m tired.”

“Sorry. Go to sleep, Nando. I’ll be quiet.”

“Don’t be quiet. Talk to me. Don’t ask questions though, because I can’t concentrate.”

David started to talk about everything that had happened on the first two stops of the US tour. Fernando absently pulled at his curls. His eyelids started to droop immediately. David stopped talking when he heard Fernando’s breathing become rhythmic. He pressed a soft kiss to Fernando’s neck and cuddled closer to him. He fell asleep quickly.

 

The next evening, Fernando sat on the bench for ninety minutes watching the match. Despite two goals scored by the Chelsea captains, Terry and Lampard, Chelsea lost to the MLS All-Stars. After the match the squad went straight to the airport to fly to Miami where they would play AC Milan. Fernando and David sat together. In a complete reversal of the previous evening, Fernando was the one full of energy and David (who actually played in the match) was so tired that he fell asleep on Fernando’s shoulder.

When they arrived at the hotel in Miami, David was barely awake, still leaning on Fernando. Fernando had his arm wrapped securely around his shoulders, holding him up. David’s arm was around Fernando’s shoulder. Di Matteo stopped them in the lobby area to announce new room assignments. Eden was being moved in with De Bruyne while his former roommate, Piazon, was moving in with Ramires. That left David to room with Fernando.

Fernando was delighted. “That’s great, huh, David?” He asked, grinning at David who had picked his head up off Fernando’s shoulder when he heard his coach say his name.

“I’m so tired,” is all David offered in return.

Fernando smiled and retrieved their keys from their coach. “Come on. Let’s get you upstairs to bed.”

 

“Which bed do you want?” Fernando asked when they entered their room.

David left his bag by the door and stumbled to the bed nearest them. He flopped down onto his stomach, his feet hanging off the edge of the bed. “I guess you’ll take that one then,” Fernando said with a laugh.

“No,” David grumbled.

Fernando pulled their bags away from the door and sat down on the bed next to his Brazilian friend. “You want the other bed, but you’re laying on this one?’

“I want to share,” David mumbled. His eyes were already closed.

“Why?” Fernando stared at David’s face. It was obvious that he was almost asleep, but Fernando had to know the answer to his question. Was he just comforting him or was David the one in need of comfort, and, if so, why?

“Because I love you…” David’s voice was barely audible, but Fernando heard him clearly.

He smiled and leaned back on the bed next to him. He reached over and played in his curls for a second before saying, “I love you too, David.” He was leaning over to kiss his friend’s head when David opened his eyes and looking up at him.

“You do?” David asked.

Fernando’s face was hovering above his. He smiled and snorted softly. “Of course. You know, I…”

David lifted his head and pressed his lips to Fernando’s. Fernando pulled back instantly. His brow was tightly furrowed. “David, what…?”

David’s eyes were wide and his mouth formed an “o.” “You didn’t mean…?” David scrambled up and off the bed. “I thought… You said…” Fernando watched David eyes turn glassy just before he ran off into the bathroom. Fernando jumped at the sound of the door slamming.

He remained on the edge of the bed for a few moments, running his fingers through his hair and rubbing his eyes. He felt terrible for reacting the way he did. It wasn’t as if the kiss was bad. It actually felt nice for the very short time it lasted. He had just been shocked by it. He had no idea David felt that way about him. They had been such good friends that… Fernando stopped mid-thought and smacked himself in the forehead. Hadn’t he and Sergio, he and Juan, started out as _good friends_?

Fernando groaned at his own stupidity and stood up from the bed. He trudged to the bathroom door and knocked. “David, please open the door. I didn’t mean to react that way. You know I care about you. Please…open the door, so we can talk about this.”

Silence invaded for a minute before David spoke. “Open it yourself. It’s not locked,” he grumbled.

Fernando rolled his eyes, again surprised by his own stupidity. When he opened the door, he said, “I just assumed you… never mind.” David was perched on the sink, his legs dangling over the edge. Fernando walked to him and stepped between his legs. “I’m sorry,” he said. David’s head was hanging down. He refused to look Fernando in the eye. Fernando used his index finger under David’s chin to tilt his head up. David resisted, but he finally got him to look at him. “I’m sorry,” Fernando whispered.

“I don’t care,” David muttered.

“You do,” Fernando argued. “And I do. I really care about you. I just didn’t know you felt that way about me. I don’t know why I didn’t see it.”

David pushed him away and hopped off the sink. “Because you’re too stuck on Sergio and Juan,” he said as he marched out of the bathroom.

Fernando ran after him, knowing he would flee to Rami’s room if he didn’t stop him. He grabbed him by the arm just as he reached the foot of the bed. “I’m sorry. I can’t help wanting to be everything to Sergio. It’s always been that way, but Juan and I…we’re not really like that. I love him, but we don’t do things like that as much.”

Fernando wasn’t lying to make David feel better. He had made love to Sergio hundreds of times since their first time years ago, but he’d only actually had sex with Juan once. Juan didn’t like it – too much pain. Aside from the occasional blow job, they really did nothing, but kiss and cuddle.

“It’s not like I want to have sex with you, Nando,” David said. He pulled his arm away from Fernando and sat on the foot of the bed before he began talking again. “I mean, not that I wouldn’t, but I just…I really like you. I love spending the night with you and holding you. I like when you come to me for support and comfort. I like to be there for you. And I… I love kissing you when you’re asleep and you don’t know it. Not like making out with you. That would be weird. I’m not a freak.”

Fernando laughed and sat next to David. “I know you’re not a freak, but what do you mean by that? You kiss me when I’m asleep?”

David groaned. He hadn’t thought how odd that would sound before the words just flew from his mouth. He was too tired to be talking, really, but he couldn’t stop gushing to Fernando. “I just kiss you on the neck or the cheek before I fall asleep. It’s not weird.”

Fernando grabbed David’s hand – it was trembling slightly – and held it tight. “That’s not weird. I thought I felt something last night, but when I woke up, I thought I’d just been dreaming. You kissed my neck, didn’t you?”

David’s cheeks burned and he kept his eyes straight ahead as he nodded. Fernando leaned in and kissed his cheek.

“Thank you, David,” he said. “It’s so nice of you to comfort me the way you do. I don’t know what I would have done without you these past few days. I was a mess when I got here, but I actually feel better now.” It was the truth again. Fernando had stopped checking his phone every second and his mind had barely drifted to Sergio. He only thought of him when he was alone in the early morning, lying in bed after David had gone back to his room, or – he was ashamed to admit – sometimes he thought of him when he was in the shower.

David leaned his head over on Fernando’s shoulder. Fernando giggled when his curls tickled his cheek. “I’m glad you’re better, Nando. I hate seeing you sad. It hurts my heart.”

Fernando turned his head and kissed David’s curls. “Let’s go to bed.”

David curled against Fernando, his bare chest pressed to Fernando’s bare side. Fernando’s arm was curled around his neck while his was thrown over Fernando’s stomach. “David…” Fernando whispered.

“Hmm…” David murmured.

“Are you asleep?”

“Yes.”

Fernando tittered. “I meant…are you too tired to talk?”

“Yes. I’m sorry. I can’t talk anymore.”

“That’s okay. Just sleep.”

“Just sleep? Do I have to?” David turned his face up to Fernando.

Fernando looked down to him. “No, but what do you mean?”

David answered by kissing Fernando’s lips. Fernando didn’t pull away this time. He stayed and grabbed David’s head so he couldn’t move away when he flicked his tongue over his lips. David and Fernando stayed together, kissing slowly, easily, and taking turns rolling on top of each other for five minutes. Fernando was on top when they finally pulled apart and he feathered kisses down the side of David’s neck and onto his chest. His right hand trailed down David’s side to the waistband of his boxers.

David grabbed Fernando’s hand when his fingertips crept under the elastic. “No, Nando.”

Fernando moved up and looked down at him It was dark, but their eyes had adjusted and they could see each other. “I’m sorry. We don’t have to do anything.”

“I’m just tired, Nando.”

“Let’s go to sleep then,” Fernando said, pecking his lips. Fernando rolled onto his back and pulled David against him.

David assumed his usual position and kissed the side of Fernando’s neck. “It’s nice to kiss you when you’re awake to really feel it.”

Fernando turned and brought their lips together. “Goodnight, David.”

 

The next day, Fernando and David were inseparable. They trained together, ran laps together, ate lunch together, trained together again, and sat side-by-side during the team dinner. It was fairly obvious to everyone that something more than the friendly norm was happening between them, but no one said anything to them. They just sat back and watched, whispering and grinning.

“Have you noticed everyone all day?” Fernando asked David when they were alone in their room getting ready for bed.

“Well, yeah. They’ve been around all day. How could I not notice them?” David laughed and pulled his shirt over his head before he climbed into bed.

Fernando clicked off the light and slid into bed next to him. “You didn’t notice how they were looking at us though?” Fernando asked, kissing David’s neck.

“No.”

“I think they know there’s something going on with us. Is that okay?”

David took a deep breath and let it out. Fernando pulled away, but kept his hand on his neck, caressing it gently as David spoke. “I don’t even know what’s going on with us, so…”

“We’re just…having a nice time together,” Fernando said after a moment’s silence. “Aren’t you having a good time?”

“Yeah, I am having a good time. I…” David stopped speaking. He was scared. He feared that Fernando would drop him as soon as they returned to England and Juan rejoined the squad. He was just a back-up.

“It’s okay if you’re nervous,” Fernando whispered. His lips were closer to David’s than David had realized in the darkness of their room. Their lips brushed together as Fernando spoke. “You don’t have to be though. It’s just me, David.” Fernando pressed his lips to David’s and almost immediately flicked his tongue over David’s lips.

David parted his lips and flicked his tongue out to meet Fernando’s. He was still worried. The worry would always be there in the back of his mind, but when Fernando’s mouth was on his, it seemed to cloud everything else. He decided he would worry about Juan when the time came. For now, he would just enjoy whatever he had going on with Fernando.

 

When the Chelsea squad boarded the plane back to London, Fernando and David’s relationship was really the only thing working for the squad. Even John and Frank seemed to be having problems. The pre-season campaign was a bust. No one had played well and the fans were unimpressed, to say the least. John was unhappy, but refused to take out his frustrations on his team, so he took them out on Frank instead.

Fernando was just as unhappy as John about the pre-season. He had played next to none of it, but what he had played hadn’t been anything close to great. Instead of venting his frustrations and anger on David, he sought comfort in his sweet voice and soft kisses.

Their first night back in London, Fernando made an excuse about getting in late, so Olalla wouldn’t expect him home. He curled up in David’s bed and clung to him.

“It’s going to get better, Nando. It was your first match back from your holidays. This is your season. You’re going to be great.”

“Do you really think so or are you just saying that, because we’re in bed together?”

“We’ve been in bed together for about a week now. I’m used to it.”

“So I’m getting boring?”

David laughed loudly. “Did I say that? I’m pretty sure I didn’t say that.”

“You still won’t do anything, but kiss me and you won’t even let me kiss you anywhere besides the lips or neck as long I don’t use my tongue. Is it me or are you really just nervous?”

David sighed. He _was_ nervous. He had never been with a guy before, and he was nervous that he’d have his first experience with Fernando only to have Fernando leave him shortly after, because Juan was back in the picture.

“I get it,” Fernando said. He pulled away and climbed out of David’s bed. “It’s okay. I get it.”

“Get what? I didn’t even say anything.”

“Your silence said it. It’s me. You don’t want me. That’s fine. I’ll go.”

David scrambled off the bed and grabbed Fernando’s arm. “I want you,” he insisted. “I do. I want you, but…”

“But what?” Fernando demanded.

“But I’m afraid you don’t want me…not really. I’m afraid that you only want me to comfort you now, but when Juan is back from the Olympics you won’t need comforting anymore. You won’t need me and…and you won’t want me.”

Fernando grabbed David’s shoulders and rested his forehead against his. “I want you, now _and_ then. It doesn’t matter if Juan is here or not. It doesn’t matter if Juan talks me down after a bad match or not…I’ll still want you. I’ll still need you.”

“Promise?” David whispered.

“Promise,” Fernando replied. A moment later, he felt David’s lips on his. They stumbled back to the bed and David pulled Fernando down on top of him. Their lips never parted.

Fernando pulled away after a while and kissed and gently sucked at David’s neck. David moaned and mewled when Fernando found the sweet spot on his neck. Fernando pulled away and looked down at him. “This might be the last time I can stay over for a while,” he whispered. “Olalla is pretty understanding, but I have to think about the kids and everything.”

David nodded even though he wasn’t sure Fernando could even see him. “I know. D – do you want me to…um, I could… should I?”

“Shh. I didn’t mean that. I just wanted to tell you. If I can’t stay over again for weeks, it isn’t because I don’t want you. I want you. I promise.”

 

A couple of weeks later, Juan returned from the Olympics. Fernando didn’t see him until everyone else did at his first training session at Cobham. David was on edge before Juan even arrived. He and Fernando were there early. John and Frank were the only others at the facility. They were back to being so in love that they barely noticed anyone else off the pitch, so Fernando and David had plenty of alone time.

David’s hands were shaking when Fernando walked into the locker room and found him sitting on the bench in front of his locker. He looked up when Fernando walked in, but right back down again. He didn’t say a word.

Fernando walked to him and sat, immediately caressing his hair and rubbing his back – anything to comfort him. “Baby, it’s okay,” he whispered. “I promised things wouldn’t change with Juan’s return, remember?”

David nodded. “I’m sorry. I’m just nervous.”

“Don’t be.” Fernando kissed David’s cheek. “Nervous and worried doesn’t suit you. You’re too beautiful and light-hearted for it. That’s why I love you.” Fernando turned his head to face him and kissed David’s lips.

Just after he pulled away from David, the doors of the locker room swung open and Juan walked inside. “Nando!” He called out excitedly.

Fernando jumped up and a grin spread across his face. He couldn’t help it. Juan was his best friend and he had missed him so much. Juan dropped his bags and ran toward him, jumping into his arms before Fernando even realized what was happening. Fernando stumbled backward, but regained his footing quickly and wrapped his arms around Juan. “It’s good to see you again,” he said.

Juan hugged his neck tight, but then pulled back. “I missed you so much,” he said, pressing his lips to Fernando’s.

Fernando pulled away quickly and pushed Juan off of him. He glanced back at David worriedly.

“What?” Juan asked. “David Luiz knows about us,” he said, reaching for Fernando’s face and standing on his tip toes to kiss him again.

Fernando batted his hands away and took a step back. “Juan…David and I…um, we…” Fernando ran his hands through his hair.

David stood up and walked past Fernando and Juan. “Don’t worry about me. I’m leaving. You two can have the room to yourself. Do whatever you want,” he grumbled.

“He’s gone now,” Juan said, reaching for Fernando again.

Fernando shook his head and moved away from Juan completely. “Juan, I can’t. I’m sorry. You were gone and…well, David has always been there for me. We…”

Juan’s eyes widened. “You two are sleeping together?”

“No!” Fernando snapped. “We haven’t slept together, but we…I guess we’re together.”

Juan frowned and glanced down at the floor. “Okay,” he mumbled.

“I’m sorry, Juan,” Fernando said, hugging little Juan to his chest. “You know I love you, but I love him too.”

“Okay,” Juan said, pulling away. “Can’t I kiss you just once before you go to him?”

David stood in the doorway behind Fernando. His heart thudded against his ribcage as he waited for Fernando’s response. If he kissed Juan even as a “farewell” kiss, it would be over for him.

Fernando backed up, shaking his head. “No, Juan. I’m sorry, but I can’t do that to David. I really care about him. I gotta go after him actually. I’m sorry, Juan.”

David backed out of the room before Fernando turned. Fernando found him just outside the door. “Hey…I’m sorry about that in there, David, but you know I love you. I told you that wasn’t going to change when Juan came back. I meant that.” Fernando brushed David’s hair away from his face and rested his hand on his cheek.

David grabbed his head and brought his face to his. “I know,” he whispered, kissing his lips. “I love you too.”


End file.
